Mugen Tenshin clan
The Mugen Tenshin Clan is a prominent clan of shinobi, located within the mountains of Japan. A secret society, only certain groups such as the Hayabusa Ninja Clan, Black Spider Ninja Clan, and the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee know of them and their capabilities. For unknown reasons, DOATEC seems to be fixated on the clan, using the clans' members as subjects in their cloning and genetic experiments. Society As with all shinobi clans, the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan is governed a group of Master Shinobi, with the lower shinobi "troops" ranking from Greater Shinobi to Lesser Shinobi. The Master Shinobi govern the clan’s activities both within and outside the village, and are regarded with respect by other members of the clan. Currently, Hayate has become the eighteenth leader of the Tenjin Mon Sect, the ruling sect of the clan, after inheriting the title from his father, Shiden. The society is also supported by a shadow sect; the Hajin Mon sect. Practitioners of the Hajin Mon style of the clan’s ninjutsu serve as loyal guards and servants to the Master Shinobi, and are considered to be amongst the most skilled members of the clan. The sect's leader used to be Genra, until his death, and the sect is now under the leadership of his foster-daugther, Ayane. The clan have been in good relations with the Hayabusa Clan for generations, and both clans fight together against the Black Spider Clan, rivals to the Hayabusa Clan, and DOATEC who have often harmed the peace of the Mugen Tenshin Clan with its experiments. Head Families Tenjin Mon Sect *'Shiden' - The former leader of the Tenjin Mon Sect and of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. *'Ayame' - Shiden's wife. *'Hayate' - Shiden and Ayame's eldest child, and the current leader of the Tenjin Mon Sect and of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. *'Kasumi' - Shiden and Ayame's second child. After Hayate was injured, Shiden ordered Kasumi to take his place, but when she ran away, she become a nuke-nin and is no longer entitled to the title of Master Shinobi. Hajin Mon Sect *'Genra' - The former leader of the Hajin Mon Sect. *'Ayane' - The current leader of the Hajin Mon Sect. As she is the daughter of Raidou, Shiden's younger brother, and Ayame, she may have a claim to the title of Tenjin Mon leader as well. History Ayane's Birth When Hayate was seven and Kasumi was an infant, their mother Ayame was raped by Raidou, Shiden's brother and the progenitor of the clan's problems. As a result of his assult, Ayame became pregnant, and she gave birth to a girl, Ayane. However, Ayame was too ashamed of her dishonourable conception and didn't want to care for her daughter, so Ayane was past into the care of Genra, and became his foster-daughter. Despite her parentage, everyone in the village thought of Ayane as a demon child. Trying to keep her away from the main village in an ‘out of sight, out of mind’ affair. The Heirs' Childhood When Kasumi and Ayane were children, despite the village's dislike of Ayane, the girls were great friends and played with each other often, clueless to the fact that they were half-sisters and cousins. When Genra made Ayane his next-of-kin to the Hajin Mon title, she also started to form a very close bond with Hayate as well, looking up to him. However, Ayane's friendship with Kasumi didn't last. Later on, Ayame told Ayane that she was her daughter, and Ayane finally learned the truth of her birth. This triggered Ayane’s jealousy regarding Kasumi, angered that while she was made an outcast, Kasumi was treated like a princess and loved by everyone. As years went by, Ayane practiced the arts of Hajin Mon in order to one day defeat Raidou, to take revange for her cursed birth. Raidou's Return One day, when Hayate, Kasumi, and Ayane were young adults, Raidou returned to the Mugen Tenshin Village to acquire the Torn Sky Blast, one of the clan’s prominent techniques. Ayane tried to defeat Raidou, but was over-powered. To protect her, Hayate engaging Raidou in combat, using the Torn Sky Blast against him. However, Raidou mimicked the technique and beats him into a tree. Hayate cracked his spine on impact, and fell into a coma rendering him paraplegic. Kasumi's Departure After that night, Shiden decided that Kasumi would take her brother's place as the clan's master. Unable to go through with it, Kasumi left the village on a quest for vengeance against Raidou for Hayate's pain. Now a runaway shinobi, for putting the clan's security in danger, Kasumi was marked for assassination, with the job initially falling to Ayane to kill her. All the while, Kasumi herself entered the first Dead or Alive Tournament and killed Raidou. Afterwards, the DOATEC kidnapped her and cloned her for Project ALPHA-152, before being released. Back at the village, DOATEC also abducted and experimentated on Hayate for Project Epsilon. Although he regained his mobility and consciousness, he also loses his memory. Considered a failure, he was realeased in Germany by the head scientist, Lisa. Finding Hayate For a time, Hayate lived in Germany as "Ein" after being founded by Hitomi, and he learned karate under her father's teachings. Eager to learn where he came from, he entered the second Dead or Alive Tournament, and after facing Ayane, Kasumi, and his best friend Ryu Hayabusa, he regained his memories and returned to the clan and became the leader. During the tournament, Kasumi also faces her clone; Kasumi Alpha. Genra's Death By the third tournament, DOATEC had captured Genra and converted him into a new superhuman creature known as Omega. The clan was, for all purposes, on a "mercy kill" mission, with Hayate, Ryu, and Ayane participating for the purpose of confronting and killing Omega. Ayane made it to the final round and killed Omega, therefore becoming the new leader of the Hajin Mon Sect. The Fall of DOATEC Fed up with being used, Hayate lead an assault against DOATEC during the fourth tournament. The attack resulted in a victory for the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Location The Mugen Tenshin Village (霧幻天神の里''Mugen Tenshin no Sato'') is the home of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Because of the clan being seperated into two sects, the clan village is divided into two sectors. The Tenjin Mon act as the forefront of the clan and majority of the clan belong to this faction, so this sector is the largest. The Hajin Mon, the "dark side" of the clan, is smaller in numbers, and seem to live in dwellings hidden within the forest around the main body of the village. Mugen Tenshin Style Ninjutsu The Mugen Tenshin style ninjutsu is the style of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. The style itself is split into two perspectives. Tenjin Mon Tenjin Mon '''(天神門; Heavenly Deity Sect) is the foreground perspective of Mugen Tenshin style ninjutsu. Most ninjas from the Mugen Tenshin clan belong to this perspective. Tenjin Mon practitioners train in order to acquire superhuman physical strength and battle technique and are highly resistant to physical pressure. Practitioners include: Kasumi, Hayate, Shiden, Ayame and Raidou. Hajin Mon '''Hajin Mon (覇神門; Conqueror Deity Sect) is the background of Mugen Tenshin style ninjutsu and is considered a secret style within the Mugen Tenshin clan. Hajin Mon practitioners possess the same capabilities of Tenjin Mon practitioners however the style is a lot less direct in attacks with emphasis on stronger ninpo abilities. The ninja of the Hajin Mon style, despite possessing unbelievable powers, provide background support and loyalty to the Tenjin Mon ninja. Practitioners include: Ayane and Genra. Notable Items and Techniques Weapons * Fuma Kodachi * Kunai Techniques * The Torn Sky Blast * Art of the Raging Mountain God Category:Groups